


best friends forever

by a_very_smol_frog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Silly, but not really, they're little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/pseuds/a_very_smol_frog
Summary: They come from two different sides, forbidden from being together. Shouyou decides to defy fate, PowerRanger ring in hand, but will he make it to Tobio in time? A lot stands in their way; together can they beat the odds?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	best friends forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [displayjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayjae/gifts).



> Fluff fluff fluff!!!
> 
> Happy Valentines Day to my favorite soulmates <3 <3 
> 
> I hope you like it [Jae!](https://twitter.com/displayjae) It was a lot of fun to write <3

Shouyou takes a deep breath, gathering his mental fortitude. Slowly, he peeks around the edge of the tree his back is currently pressed against. His eyes rake over the battlefield--neatly trimmed grass, an untouched playset, and an empty sandbox all stand between him and his destination: the tire swing just across the yard. 

Nervously, he glances around looking for any hints of movement, but the terrain is eerily quiet. He looks down at the small bundle in his hands--brown paper haphazardly wrapped around the contents and a tiny pink bow lopsidedly tied on top. Doodled all over the paper are little hearts, stars, and cows.

He closes his eyes. It's now or never. Shouyou tucks the gift into his pocket, making sure to pull the zipper closed to secure it, and then dashed out from behind the tree. 

Shouyou sprints as fast as his legs will carry him, taking a sharp turn to avoid the sandbox. For a few moments he thinks he’s in the clear, but then there’s a sharp cry behind him. He spares the briefest glance over his shoulder to see two heads, one blonde and one dark brown, sprinting after him. 

His heartrate kicks up a notch. He turns forward just in time to hastily swerve to avoid one of the legs of the playset. He weaves through the swings and then drops to a crawl to get under the main house portion. 

By the time he is through, the pair chasing him have had ample time to catch up. Shouyou scrambles back up to his feet, narrowly missing the fingers that reach out and try to snatch the hood of his coat. 

He hangs his head and puts all his strength into running as fast as he can. The sound of heavy breathing is right over his shoulder, and he knows that if he fumbles at all, it’s game over for him. 

The tire swing grows closer and closer, and glee balloons in his chest. He’s gonna make it. 

His pursuers are hot on his heels, so he takes a sharp right to throw them off. He smiles triumphantly when he hears a hard thud followed by a wail. 

He’s able to slow his pace to a jog as he nears his final destination. The feeling of worn rubber and rough rope has never felt so good. He plants his feet on the inside of the swing and drapes his body over the top half, looking at the two bodies on the ground in front of him. 

“Haha! I’m faster than you, Stinkyshima!” The blonde boy stands and dusts the bits of grass and mud from his knees. He throws Shouyou a sharp glare. 

“You cheated!” The other boy, Yamaguchi, vigorously nods his head in agreement, tears welling up in his wide brown eyes. There is a slight trickle of blood from a newly formed cut on his elbow. 

“Iss’not cheating! I’m just smarter than you!” Shouyou grins with pride. Tsukishima likes to think he’s better than everyone else because he got his growth spurt first, but Shouyou’s mom told him that he still had plenty of time to grow. One day he’ll be ten times taller than dumb Tsukishima! Then he’ll get to be the one laughing and looking down on them!

“My dog is smarter than you. You’re so short that you can’t win without cheating.” Shouyou feels his blood begin to boil, and the smirk that slides across Tsukishima’s face makes him see red. 

He opens his mouth to yell back, but a voice pops up behind him. 

“Hinata, what are you doing?” Shouyou turns around to see the entire reason for his perilous mission. Kageyama is standing on the back porch of the house that owns the swing he is currently rocking back and forth on. 

His brow is furrowed into a familiar scowl. Shouyou is delighted to see that he’s currently wearing the awesome dinosaur shirt he had gifted him for his birthday this past December. 

“I came to see you, Bakageyama!” Shouyou states as if it is obvious. A bright red flush crawls across Kageyama’s cheeks. Shouyou hopes he isn’t getting sick. It is still chilly outside even though it's April. 

“We’re on different teams, though. You shouldn’t be here.” Shouyou rolls his eyes.

“But I’m on base!” He happily pats the tire swing, turning to stick his tongue out at Tsukishima, who in turn, blows a raspberry at Shouyou. 

Kageyama is new to the neighborhood, and when he moved in, Oikawa was the first person to talk to him. The older boy invited Kageyama to his team, and not knowing what this meant, Kageyama accepted. 

In their neighborhood there are two squads: Karasuno and Seijoh. Legend says that the teams have been around for centuries, always at war with each other. Currently, Daichi is the leader of Karasuno and Oikawa is the head of Aoba Johsai. 

Every year, the teams play each other in a volleyball tournament to see who is superior. The winning team gets to take home the sacred cup, an ancient relic found in one of the creek beds near where they all live. Noya said that it was probably King Arther’s cup at some point. 

There are lots of rules when you’re a part of a team, but the most important and serious one is that you cannot be friends with anyone on the opposite team. 

Shouyou is a part of Karasuno--the best team ever. When Kageyama moved into his class last summer, Shouyou was tasked by the teacher to help him feel welcome. 

Kageyama was prickly at first, but he warmed up to Shouyou quickly, and they became fast friends. When Shouyou asked Kageyama to be a part of Karasuno, his soul was crushed when Kageyama informed him that Oikawa had already asked him to be on Seijoh. 

From that moment on, Shouyou had to force himself to stay away from Kageyama. It was hard at first, for the other boy didn’t understand, but Shouyou couldn’t betray Karasuno! 

He did his best to be Kageyama’s friend in secret, talking to him when he thought no one else was looking. But then one day Kenma pulled him aside and told him that people had seen him talking to Kageyama, and if he wanted to play in the volleyball match this year, then he needed to stop. 

Shouyou had tried to not cry as he told Kageyama they couldn’t be friends anymore, but when he saw how sad Kageyama looked, he couldn’t help the few stray tears that ran down his cheeks. 

_“I’m sorry, but we can’t be friends anymore. You understand right?”_ _Kageyama refused to meet his eyes, staring down at his shoes, where he was kicking the mulch from the playground around._

_“No. Who said we can’t be friends? I don’t care about being a part of some stupid team.” Shouyou was shocked. He loved Karasuno, they were his best friends, and he couldn’t imagine not being a member--they were practically his family now._

_“What do you mean! Of course you care about your team!” Kageyama finally looked up, nose scrunched with anger, tears welling up in his eyes. Shouyou snapped his mouth closed. He had never seen Kageyama so upset before._

_“NO I DON’T! YOU SAID YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND NOW YOU’RE TAKING IT BACK! I HATE THESE STUPID TEAMS!” Kageyama balled his hands at his side. His shoulders shook with rage. “AND I HATE YOU TOO!”_

_Shouyou felt his own tears stream down his cheeks as he watched Kageyama stomp off. He knew he had done what needed to be done, but he felt yucky about it. As Kageyama turned out of the playground gates and vanished from sight, Shouyou stood there as the sun set. Even though he could hear the sounds of other children playing not far away, he felt completely and utterly alone._

After that night Shouyou did a lot of thinking. He loves being a part of Karasuno, but he also misses being Kageyama’s friend. 

In class, Kageyama won’t even look at him. Always making sure to sit at the opposite end of the room or avoid his lunch table. Even on the playground, if Shouyou comes up to where Kageyama is playing, he will get up and wander somewhere else. 

Shouyou knows it's his fault--he’s the one who told Kageyama they couldn’t be friends anymore--but after two weeks of the silent treatment, Shouyou is fed up. 

He thought long and hard about a solution to his problem, and inspiration hit last night when he walked into the living room to find his mom watching a movie. 

It was a dumb boring one--there were no explosions or dinosaurs!--just a bunch of old people at some wedding. 

Even though everyone on screen was laughing and happy, Shouyou’s mom was crying. 

_“Why are you crying? Aren’t weddings happy?”_

_She smiled, placing her hands under his arms and pulling up onto her lap._

_“You see the lady with the long black hair and the man with the scar?” Shouyou nodded his head._

_“They come from families that are [mortal] enemies, but despite that they fell in love. After meeting secretly for several years they decided that they wanted to express their love in the open, and announced that they would be getting married. Now, their love is ending the feud between their families, and everyone can be happy.”_

He stared at the screen, watching as the couple danced together in the moonlight. Everyone looked so happy, laughing, drinking, and dancing as the celebrated young love. 

Then a lightbulb went off in Shouyou’s head. 

That night he excitedly dug through his toy box until he found the Power Rangers ring that was on Goshiki’s birthday cupcakes that he had brought to class. 

He didn’t have a box that fit the ring, so he drew on a paper bag to make his own wrapping paper, coloring hearts--because weddings are all about love, duh--stars, and cows because they’re Kageyama’s favorite animal. 

The hardest part would be getting to Kageyama, since he would have to cross through Tsukishima’s--the meanest member of Seijoh--yard. But here he stands, triumphantly on the tire swing that has been marked as base since the dawn of time. 

“Kageyama, come here.” Shouyou waves his hands excitedly and is met with a skeptical look. 

“Come on, Bakageyama! I don’t have a bug or anything scary, I promise.” Kageyama remains still. 

“Please Kageyama, I found a way we can be friends even though we’re on different teams!” Shouyou pleads. In his excitement to be friends again, it hadn’t occurred to him that Kageyama wouldn’t want to. He had said he hated Shouyou, but Shouyou’s mom said when people were angry, they sometimes said things they didn’t mean. Had Kageyama really meant it?

Reluctantly, Kageyama comes forward and stands in front of Shouyou. 

Shouyou drops down so he is seated in the tire swing, taking great care to make sure that one part of him is always touching the rubber. Tsukishima stands close by, waiting for an opportunity to pounce. 

“Gimmie your hand.” Again, Kageyama stares at Shouyou questioningly, but he extends his left hand to Shouyou. 

Shouyou pulls out the crumpled bag from his pocket and places it in Kageyama’s palm. His legs kick excitedly underneath him. 

He is so smart! After this, Kageyama and him will be able to hang out whenever they want! 

Kageyama stares hard down at the item in his palm, but makes no movement to open it. 

“What is it?” Shouyou lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“It’s a gift! Hurry up and open it!” Kageyama’s expression softens when he hears the word gift. He gently begins to tear the paper, taking care to not rip any of the doodles. He pulls the green ring out from the paper and stares at it, a puzzled expression on his face. 

“It's a ring.” 

“It’s a wedding ring! If we get married, then no one can tell us we can’t be together. Everyone knows it's against the law to keep a husband and wife away from each other.” Kageyama’s face falls into a pout. 

“I’m not going to be your wife!” Shouyou rolls his eyes. 

“Well duh, Bakageyama. You’re my _husband_.” Shouyou chews on his lower lip, suddenly nervous. For some reason, the idea of Kageyama saying no makes his stomach twist into knots. “So, can we?” 

Kageyama stares down at the ring, glances up at Shouyou, and then back down at the ring. Several moments of silence stretch between them. Shouyou fidgets in his seat, unable to contain his nervous energy. 

Finally, Kageyama slips the ring onto his finger. Shouyou lets out an excited whoop. 

“Wait right here.” Kageyama turns his back and darts inside the backdoor of his house. Shouyou turns back to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“Now, you can’t be mean to me because Kageyama is my husband.” Both the other boys stare at him, clearly unable to think up some loophole. Tsukishima stomps his foot.

“I’m telling Oikawa.” He turns on his heel and starts running towards the house with yellow shutters at the end of the street. Shouyou’s palms start to sweat. Oikawa is older than them; can he force Kageyama not to marry him?

The sound of a door opening draws Shouyou’s attention. Kageyama is exiting the house, pulling on the wrist of an older girl and dragging her out with him. 

“Here.” Kageyama thrusts out his hand, and nestled in his palm is a little plastic spider ring. Shouyou stares at it in awe. He never thought he would get his own ring. Gently, he takes it from Kageyama and slips it on the finger he’s seen his mom wear her pretty gold ring on every day. 

“Miwa says that just having the rings doesn’t make us married.” Kageyama looks up at the taller girl, and a dark blush flushes across his cheeks. Shouyou feels his heart sink.

“What else do we have to do?! Tsukishima’s gone to get Oikawa, and if we’re not married by the time they get here, then they’re going to make it so we never see each other again.” Shouyou’s voice rises with panic. They’re so close; he doesn’t want to lose Kageyama after working so hard to make sure that they could still be friends. 

“She said...” Kageyama scrunches his nose and looks down at the ground. 

“She said what?!” Shouyou gets up off the swing and grabs Kageyama’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. He needs to know what else they have to do!

“She said we have to kiss!” Kageyama shouts, finally looking up at Shouyou. His face is bright red now, and tears are pooling in the corner of his eyes. Shouyou’s hands drop. 

“That's it?” A bright smile slides across Shouyou’s face. He kisses his mom all the time! And Natsu! Why was Kageyama acting like kissing was a bad thing?

“Tobio, you stand here.” Miwa places her hands on her brother’s shoulders and shuffles him a bit to the left. “And Shou-kun, you move here.” She repeats the process with him, forcing them to face each other. 

As they stare at each other silently, Shouyou feels something shift in the air between them. Belatedly, the thought that he’s only five, should he really be getting married right now?, occurs to him. Will his mom like Kageyama? After they’re married, they have to be together forever, so he sure hopes she does. 

He looks up at Kageyama, eyes roaming over the scarlet blush high on his cheeks. He’s got a slight smudge of whatever he had for lunch on his cheek. His fingers are stained from the markers Shouyou knows he loves to draw with. They all have different smells. Typically, Kageyama doesn’t let anyone use them, but he let Shouyou use them once. 

Shouyou decides that his mom will like Kageyama because he’s nice. He also makes Shouyou happy, and she likes all his other friends, so why wouldn’t she like Kageyama?

“Here.” Shouyou looks up and sees Miwa holding out something to both of them: daffodils, from her mother’s garden. Both of the boys reach out and take one, holding them close to their chests. 

“I watch a lot of romance movies with mom, so I’m an expert on marriages,” Miwa boasts, tilting her chin up a bit. “You’re lucky you have such a good big sister, Tobio.”

Shouyou finds himself nodding in agreement. He doesn’t know anything about marriages, but thankfully, Miwa can help them. 

“Today, we are here to watch Shouyou and Tobio get married. I need both of you to repeat after me.” She clears her throat. 

“We promise to be together in sickness and health.”

_“We promise to be together in sickness and health.”_

“We promise to be together in good times and bad times.”

_“We promise to be together in good times and bad times.”_

“And we promise to be best friends forever.”

_“And we promise to be best friends forever.”_

Miwa smiles at them both and claps her hands excitedly. 

“Now all you have to do is seal it with a kiss!” 

Suddenly, a kiss feels like a lot bigger of a deal than it did before. Shouyou licks his lips. He feels like he shouldn’t kiss Kageyama with super dry lips. 

“ _KAGEYAMA_!” Their heads whip around to see Oikawa running down the street with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in tow. Shouyou’s eyes widen in panic. 

Both he and Kageyama react at the same time. Kageyama grabs his collar and pulls him closer, while Shouyou grabs his wrists. They crash into each other, Kageyama losing his balance and tipping them onto the ground. 

Shouyou scrunches his eyes closed and thrusts his face forward. He feels something soft and wet press against them for a split second before crashing hard into the cold ground. 

The other boys reach them, chests heaving from running so far. Shouyou grips onto Kageyama’s forearms tighter. He doesn’t want Kageyama to go away. 

“You’re not allowed to hang out with Hinata! You’re breaking all the rules!” Shouyou feels tears pool in the corners of his eyes. Did it not work?

Miwa steps between them, blocking Shouyou’s view of Oikawa.

“They’re married now, so they can be together.”

“They’re not married! Boys can’t get married to each other!” Shouyou’s heart stops in his chest. Is that true?

“Yes they can, and I’m in 5th grade, which means I’m older than you and you have to listen to me.” Oikawa lets out a loud huff and stomps his foot against the ground. He peaks around Miwa to look down at Shouyou and Kageyama. His eyes fall to their hands, looking at the mismatched rings they’re both wearing. 

After a few moments of glaring, he heaves a heavy sigh.

“Fine. I guess they can see each other,” Oikawa grumples reluctantly. Shouyou’s eyes widen in shock. 

He looks up at Kageyama, who is beaming down at him. 

Shouyou sits up and wraps his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders, laughing bright and brilliant into the air. 

“Come on, Kageyama! I want you to meet my mom!” Shouyou scrambles up from the ground and tugs at Kageyma’s hand, pulling him to my feet. 

“If we’re married now, you should call me Tobio,” Kageyama’s voice is soft, and his cheeks are bright red again. Shouyou thinks it's cute how flustered Kag- _Tobio_ gets all the time. 

“Okay Tobio-kun, you can call me Shou-kun then! I bet my mom will be so happy that we’re married that she’ll give us ice cream!” 

Shouyou’s mom did give them ice cream, and a quick lesson on what being married was actually like--the ups and downs that came with loving someone forever--it wasn’t some fairytale fix. 

_“But when you marry the right person, even the worst days together are better than the best days alone.”_

As they grew older, they quickly dropped the title of husbands--but their mom’s didn’t allow them to forget their childish declarations of love--but they never broke the vows they made that day.

Throughout their years together, their bond twisted and changed. Sometimes it was stretched thin by a fight or distance, but it never snapped or folded under the pressure of teenage hormones and adult responsibilities. 

Twenty years later, they stood across from each other and made new vows. The rings were a little different, and the circumstances behind their marriage had evolved, but the sentiment behind their words were still as pure as the ones they made as children. 

Miwa stood between them for the second time, smiling as they met again for a much less frenzied kiss. She likes to joke that since she married them twice, it's thanks to her that they’re together. 

The first thing Shouyou unpacks in _their_ new house are a mismatched set of rings, placing them in the center of the mantle.

Five year old Shouyou’s wish came true, now Tobio is never going to leave his side. Just like they promise, best friends forever.


End file.
